El regreso de los Agente Fantasma
by Uyulala
Summary: Mariko era la Agente Fantasma asignada al área de Shibuya, durante un tiempo fue la encargada de mantener el equilibrio entre los Ayakashi y humanos... hasta ese día. Ahora que Japón ha caído en manos de la oscuridad los Agentes Fantasma han sido atacados y exterminados, quedando sólo como un recuerdo. Desesperado, el Gremio solicita su ayuda una vez más.
**¿Por qué he subido este pequeño fic? He estado un poco nostálgica debido a que el juego Ayakashi fue eliminado debido al cierre de Zinga en China, considero que era uno de los pocos juegos de cartas rescatables que no era tedioso, a mí en lo personal me encantaba. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de la extensión de este fic, trataré de pegarme al Original, así como a los nuevos bocetos que los trabajadores están sacando. Me parece que el juego independiente ya está listo pero aún deben corregirle ciertas cosas... espero sea pronto para reencontrarnos con Mira y el resto de los personajes tan queridos. ¡No olviden de dejar un pequeño review!**

* * *

– _¡Sensei, es tarde!_

Mmm…

– _¡Vamos, sensei, debe apurarse! La reunión de Agentes Fantasmas es en dos horas y usted ni siquiera se ha bañado._

Mmm…

– _¡Sensei!_

Abrí los ojos debido al fuerte pitido del reloj despertador, el cual amenazaba seriamente con romper mi tímpano. Me giré en el futon mientras dejaba que el ruido continuara un poco más por el simple hecho de necesitar oír algo que no fuera mi propia voz. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde la última vez que Mira entró en mi habitación? ¿Desde la última vez que la había visto comer dango de fresa frente al televisor mientras transmitían una vieja serie de samurai? Recordé los ojos llorosos que pusiera cuando le riñese por tirar boronas de comida por toda la casa, especialmente en los pasillos que daban al jardín trasero, cuando gustaba de botarse allí cual gato al sol mientras comía diversas golosinas por las tardes.

Finalmente aplasté el infernal aparato mientras salía de entre los cobertores. Me miré en el pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared, esta vez el nemaki no estaba empapado en sudor, al menos no había vuelto a tener pesadillas a la mitad de la noche, no siempre las recordaba, pero no significaba que no era igual de duro. Todavía había veces en que despertaba en la madrugada gritando su nombre… el nombre de todos ellos…

Y ninguno estaba allí cuando los rayos del sol tocaban los tejados de las casas vecinas.

No… todavía había alguien…

–Buenos días, sensei.

Zorro de Tuberías corrió la puerta shouji, arrodillado en el tatami con la vista gacha, sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos. No sé cómo tomarme esto, si como una muestra de respeto hacia mi persona… o vergüenza de que siga viva… Que siga viva y todavía deba llamarme por el honorífico.

–Zorro de Tuberías, prepara un poco de agua caliente –pedí mientras deshacía el nudo del nemaki.

–De acuerdo, sensei –contestó tranquilamente sin perder su postura, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando dije algo que le desconcertó.

–Y ten lista mi chihaya.

El youkai levantó la vista por primera vez en el último año, sus ojos azules plomizo me contemplaron detalladamente, como queriendo corroborar que no mentía. Ésa era la mirada que yo amaba en todos ellos, en todos los que creían en mí, en los que me aceptaron como su Agente Fantasma y por la cual decidieron ayudarme en la erradicación de la oscuridad de Japón.

–¿Ocurre algo, sensei?

Lo noté, podía palparse su emoción, su expectativa, la sensación de que finalmente había logrado pararme del hoyo en el cual había caído, su ansiedad por salir conmigo y combatir como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacíamos. Me asomé al pequeño balcón del cuarto, allí donde la barrera brillaba tenuemente, recordándonos que estábamos protegidos de nuestros enemigos. Cerré los ojos mientras extendía la mano derecha, corroborando que no se hubiera debilitado, los sellos estaban en su lugar, sirviendo de pilares a la misma.

Aquellos sellos por los cual murieron algunos de mis espectros en su colocación. Era tan amargo contemplarlos, sentirlos a diario a través de mi piel. Elevé mi energía espiritual, no estaba muy segura, quizás todavía me hallaba dormida, pero podía sentir una pequeña energía espiritual no muy lejos de allí.

–¿Lo has sentido? –dije al youkai tras de mí.

–Sí –fue su respuesta–, pero podría tratarse de una trampa, ¿desea que yo vaya a investigar? Cualquier ayakashi con ese nivel de energía habría ya sucumbido al miasma negativo que envuelve a todo Tokio.

–Eso creí –me deshice finalmente del nemaki mientras colocaba la ropa limpia que Zorro de las Tuberías dejase a un lado del futon, sobre el tatami–. Sin embargo, también noto que se apaga lentamente… quizás lleva huyendo desde hace mucho tiempo… Japón ya no es seguro para los ayakashi más débiles, incluso tú has llegado a resentir la energía maligna que nos envuelve. Iré a ver, regreso pronto.

–Sensei, iré con usted –me dijo seriamente.

–No, es una orden: ten listo el desayuno, si todo sale bien, tendremos un invitado dentro de poco y quiero se sienta lo más cómodo posible. Permanece en la casa y cuida que los sellos continúen en su sitio.

Quizás mis palabras habían sonado más agresivas de lo que hubiera deseado, pero realmente tenía miedo. No podía arriesgarme a perder a Zorro de las Tuberías, no a él, no al primer ayakashi con quien realicé un contrato. Me recogí el cabello con ayuda de una horquilla y salí prontamente de la casa por la puerta principal.

Atravesar la barrera protectora siempre se sentía como entrar de golpe en el agua helada, la temperatura descendía bruscamente y te costaba trabajo respirar y moverte. Canalicé mi energía espiritual en un sello para limpiar la calle, era solo una medida temporal, pues el miasma era tan denso que prontamente recuperaba los espacios que yo le arrebatara. Sin embargo, era necesario ello para mantener a salvo a cualquier ayakashi, para evitar su contaminación. Avancé velozmente por las calles de Shibuya, sintiendo la débil energía espiritual que detectase anteriormente, parecía una pequeña luciérnaga brillando y apagándose constantemente, si no me apuraba de nada servirían mis intentos. Doblé en un par de callejones y finalmente entré en una bodega abandonada, tratando siempre de evitar el encuentro con cualquier ayakashi corrompido. Finalmente le distinguí, se hallaba en una esquina del sitio.

Saqué un par de sellos más mientras escribía rápidamente en ellos y mencionaba con voz alta y clara:

–Dios del viento, disipa las energías negativas. Dios del agua, purifica el entorno.

Los sellos eran fuertes cuando se les aplicaba tinta, pero sin importar cuánta energía canalizara a través de los mismos, su efecto se veía disminuido en una zona tan llena de oscuridad y miasma como lo era ahora Shibuya. La calidez de la bodega me reconfortó por un momento, apresurándome al sitio donde sabía se ocultaba el ayakashi, su energía caía cada vez más y yo necesitaba sacarle de allí antes de que el resto nos localizara. Un agente fantasma y un ayakashi en un sitio purificado éramos una presa demasiado atractiva para ellos, como un festín en una bandeja de plata llevada hasta la puerta de su casa. Sabía que era irresponsable de mi parte darnos a conocer ante el resto, pero si no activaba un sitio seguro el miasma comenzaría a infectar al ayakashi que había ido a buscar… o quizás ya había comenzado el proceso.

Una chica de larga cabellera rubia llena de polvo y ropa rasgada de soldado salió de entre unas tablas que utilizara como protección, se sujetaba el vientre con la mano izquierda mientras que de la otra manaban unas gotas de sangre… demasiado apetitosa. Mi cabeza dio de vueltas cuando la contemplé, se parecía demasiado a… negué mentalmente, queriendo alejar esos pensamientos de mí.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunté, observándola de arriba a abajo.

–¿Eres el agente fantasma que queda en Shibuya? –me miró asustada.

–Al menos no he visto a ningún otro –fue mi respuesta–, pero las presentaciones serán después, necesito sacarte de aquí lo más pronto posible: eres la carnada perfecta.

–¡Necesito saber si eres el Agente fantasma asignado por el Gremio al área de Shibuya! ¡El Agente con el número 2424-666!

–¿Y si no es así? –le miré seriamente.

–Necesito encontrarlo pronto… –caminó hacia mí con paso tambaleante– Por favor…

Un estruendo nos sacó de nuestra pequeña plática e instantes después una criatura parecida a un oso del cual escurría una sustancia viscosa y negra rompió la entrada de la bodega. Sus ojos eran amarillos brillantes, clavándolos en ambas, intentó entrar de lleno a la habitación pero el efecto de los sellos todavía no pasaba, razón por la cual el simple contacto le quemó en las patas, retrocediendo molesto soltando un gruñido que repercutió en los cristales. La ayakashi se tapó los oídos mientras que yo sacaba un tercer sello.

–Dios del fuego, ¡elimina!

Un látigo de llamas surgió del mismo, golpeándole directamente mientras le hacía arder en una pequeña pira funeraria, el oso se desubicó y entró corriendo en el cuarto, lo cual fue peor para él, cayendo sin sentido antes de desaparecer en unas espirales de humo.

–Increíble –me miró la chica.

–Ahórrate las felicitaciones –me acerqué a ella mientras me pasaba su brazo sobre mi cuello–, el sitio purificado y los sellos hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo, pero no puedo mantener este sitio por mucho tiempo por culpa del miasma. Si nos enfrentamos al resto en plena calle no nos irá bien.

–Pero para eso están sus espectros, ¿no? –me miró incrédula– ¡Ellos pelearán por usted!

–Te tengo noticias, estamos solas –sonreí de medio lado.

–No hablará en serio… –el miedo en sus ojos se hizo presente.

–Oh, claro que sí –me reí ante la situación–. Y el grito de esa cosa alertará al resto, así que lo mejor será huir de aquí.

–¿A dónde? –miró en derredor.

–A la barrera –le dije, sacando un sello–. Allí estaremos a salvo por el momento.

–¿La barrera? ¿La que está a varias cuadras de aquí? ¡Jamás llegaremos solas, nos descubrirán! –negó con la cabeza.

–Es difícil pero no imposible –hube de admitir, comenzando a escribir con la tinta negra–. Además, ése era tu objetivo desde un principio, ¿verdad? Querías ponerte a salvo en mi casa.

–¡Entonces sí es usted el Agente fantasma! ¡Tengo un mensaje de mi sensei que debo entregarle urgentemente! –se revolvió nerviosa.

–Cuando lleguemos –le dije–. Y agárrate bien de mí, porque no creo poder llevarte y pelear contra todos ellos.

–¿Contra quiénes?

Las tablas de la pared frente a nosotras estallaron en pedazos, el polvo de los escombros se elevó por los aires y el sonido de pasos pesados se hizo presente. Sentí cómo esa chica apretaba su agarre en torno a mi cuello.

–Oh, vamos, vengan por nosotros, ¡aquí estamos, malditos! ¡Cómannos! ¡¿Qué esperan?! –me burlé como una desquiciada.

Ellos se abalanzaron sin importarles la purificación del sitio, finalmente eran demasiados, terminarían contaminando con su energía toda la habitación. Elevé la mano con el sello mientras volvía a pronunciar las palabras con fuerza y seguridad, de no ser así no tendría efecto alguno por más sellos que tuviera conmigo.

–Dios de la tierra, ¡protege!

El suelo bajo nosotros se movió, empujando de nuestro camino a los ayakashi corrompidos por el miasma. A derecha e izquierda se vieron despedidos en unos segundos, los más fuertes se pusieron en pie rápidamente. Era hora del segundo sello.

–Dios del fuego, ¡purifica! –las llamas volvieron a salir, arremetiendo contra los más cercanos a nosotros. Tercer sello– Dios del viento, ¡disipa! –la segunda línea de monstruos se vio arrojada lejos de nosotros.

–Tres sellos consecutivos –me miró la chica con respeto.

–Dios del agua, ¡purifica! –el remolino de agua fue lanzado a los demás– Dios del viento, ¡préstanos tu velocidad!

Mis pies se sintieron más ligeros a pesar de estar usando en ese momento las getas, el calzado tradicional de madera. Con la rubia todavía colgando de mí logramos salir de allí sin dificultad, moviéndonos más rápido de lo que ese grupo podía seguirnos. Elevé mi energía espiritual para detectar al resto de ellos que pudiera haber en los alrededores, sabía que hacerlo era indicarles dónde nos encontrábamos, pero con la velocidad aumentada podíamos llegar fácilmente a la barrera… o eso creí.

Fue demasiado rápido que no le vi venir. Una especie de mono saltó de un tejado cercano, derribándonos a sólo dos cuadras de alcanzar nuestro destino. Sentí el contacto caliente del espectro pero todavía podía ponerme en pie y brindarle una buena batalla. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de mi acompañante. La ayakashi soltó un grito de dolor agudo que se repitió como eco por las calles aledañas. Sabía que estaba poniendo toda su concentración y energía espiritual en no corromperse con el miasma que nos rodeaba y que había resistido en la bodega por hallarse cerrada a otra fuente de contagio, pero estar en medio de las calzadas sin protección alguna era algo muy diferente. Su cara se contrajo por el dolor mientras el color rojo violáceo se extendía allí donde había sido tocada. No podía atacar y curarla al mismo tiempo, además de que había consumido una gran cantidad de energía en el duelo anterior.

–Mierda… –mascullé, sacando los últimos sellos que me quedaban.

–Estaré bien –me dijo tirada en la calzada–, ¡acabe con él!

–En momentos como éste es cuando descubres tus prioridades… –sonreí molesta, el mono se dirigió a nosotras a toda velocidad y apenas pude garabatear en el sello– Dios del agua, ¡purifica!

Un bálsamo de agua cubrió a la chica mientras trataba de contener el miasma que amenazaba con poseerla. Sabía que era inútil intentar un segundo ataque, pero aun así saqué un sello arrugado de entre mi ropa, el ataque del mono llegaría en un par de segundos.

Éste fue bloqueado de pronto, retrocediendo por la fuerza del choque. Frente a mí, envuelto en llamas violeta, estaba Zorro de las Tuberías. Su traje shiaolin azul resaltaba sus ojos plomizo, la mirada en ellos era fría y agresiva, la misma que ponía cada vez que peleaba en serio, la misma que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver, desde nuestra última batalla con el resto de mis ayakashi.

–¿Cómo te atreves a agredir a mi sensei? –su tono de voz era frío como todas las veces que combatíamos– No te lo perdonaré.

Me acerqué a la ayakashi, el poder del sello había cumplido bien su objetivo, pero no la protegería de nuevos ataques, necesitábamos regresar a casa lo más pronto posible. Le toqué del hombro, intentando despertarla, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿Por qué no atacó a ese ayakashi corrupto? –me dijo suavemente– Incluso si me protegía no podría pelear por usted ni defendernos de él.

–Fue un acto reflejo, no iba a abandonarte –le dije.

–Fue idiota de su parte –sonrió.

–¡Hey! –me quejé.

–Muy idiota –Zorro de las Tuberías se acercó a nosotras, del espectro no quedaba rastro alguno–. Indudablemente tengo al sensei más despistado de Japón.

–¿Tú también? –me paré molesta– Y además, ¡te ordené que te quedaras en casa!

–Las órdenes eran que tuviera listo el desayuno… –me extendió una caja de obento envuelta cuidadosamente– He venido a dejárselo, sensei.

–Baka… –mascullé, recibiéndolo– Siempre encuentras una manera de violar mis órdenes.

Zorro de las Tuberías cargó con la chica mientras yo les seguía a paso tranquilo. Mientras caminábamos por las calles abandonadas de Shibuya con el miasma a nuestro alrededor y un dolor en el cuerpo por la batalla pasada no pude evitar recordar a Mira. Ella se encargaba de tener lista la comida, si debía salir a cualquier evento del Gremio con Zorro de las Tuberías y el resto de mis espectros, se aseguraba de poner suficiente comida para todos en las cajas de obento, constatando que al menos había una porción de la comida favorita de cada uno. Zorro de las Tuberías se burlaba de sus "maneras humanas" de actuar, puesto que como espectros no les era vital consumir alimentos humanos, él mismo sobrevivía de gotas de rocío, sólo algunas veces compartía con nosotros y tomaba sake con el resto. Sin embargo, desde que Mira no estaba se había encargado de tener la comida a tiempo para mí, incluso si su sabor no era el mejor. Por la noche le había descubierto en la cocina, probando algunas recetas para asegurarse de hacerlo bien, mejorando poco a poco.

Por mí.

Por Mira.

Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro sin poderlo evitar.


End file.
